


Such In Chaos All Lies

by PlutoisMadeofBees



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: First chapter baby!, For now its just getting used, Multi, Oh, Woooohooo, and commander Towers is here to, i guess, to the characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:35:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29285391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlutoisMadeofBees/pseuds/PlutoisMadeofBees
Summary: Sometimes, we might think we know everything, but lies deceive the truth.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Such In Chaos All Lies

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first chapter of this huge project I've had for a while. I'm really happy to finally put it in motion!

> _Chaos, a word that carries many meanings, such being a god, life-force, and disorder. These are basic fundamentals of life, known by the everyday citizen, but what if there is more? Can society handle what truly lives beneath the lies that they have grown so accustomed too?_

* * *

**Central City, United Federation**

A green hedgehog with blue eyes, and wearing a long sleeve leather jacket that has flames painted on, lights a cigarette and walks along a busy street in the middle of the night. Busy city-folk gasp as he walks by, reactions drawn due to his disrespectful nature and that he's a Mobian. He walks into a bar, people stare at him as he sits down on one of the stools lining the counter. The barkeeper walks up to him and judges him as he asks what he would like to drink. The hedgehog answers with "The strongest you have". The barkeeper leaves to begin making the drink. As the hedgehog sits alone smoking a cigarette, another green hedgehog with blue eyes sits next to him. Despite their eyes being the same color, the new ones are softer, kinder, and tired. He wears an orange hoodie, with the hoodie covering his head in order to hide his identity. He speaks up, "You shouldn't be here." "Well you shouldn't be either!" the first one snaps back. "What are you doing here?" the second one asks. "Same can be said for you." the first one retorts. "Can you please just answer my question!" the second ones shouts out of anger. _sigh_ "I'm having a little fun is all, I decided that I wanted to check out the big city, see the lights, check out ladies~" the mean blue eyes answers. "I guess it's my turn to open up. I'm here for business, mom wants to speak to the president and commander about something, but I don't know what." tired blue eyes respond back with. "I guess we both needed a drink." "Definitely". The two hedgehogs finish their drinks and head out the door. "Well, goodbye. Make sure to stay out of trouble Scourge." "Yeah, yeah. Goodbye to you too Manic, don't let all that business and royalty stuff ruin ya'." "I won't". They part ways and head back to their respective destinations.

**G.U.N. Headquarters, Central City, United Federation**

"You're majesty, I know that you aren't fond of opening up your borders, but the world is at stake! It needs you more than anything right now! You have the ability to change it all!" "Commander Towers, I know that, but the last time I used my abilities to change the world for the better, I failed. I injured myself, and my kids. It is too great of a risk to attempt again." "Aleena! That was around eight years ago! You can't possibly still be hung up about that! LET IT GO!" "NO! You don't understand! I didn't just injure my family, I KILLED ONE OF THEM!". The room goes silent, as the words echo off the walls. All four occupants of the room look to the floor awkwardly. "Sonia, dear. Can you leave the room for a moment? Me and the Commander need to talk a little bit more. I'm sorry you had to hear that" "Of course, mom". She walks out the room, only to be greeted by Manic. "Where were you!? You can't just ditch an important meeting like that!" "Stop worrying sis. I just went to get a drink. Plus, from what I could hear, it didn't seem to be going to well." Sonia looks down in shame. "Oh, and I ran into Scourge" "WHAT!!!??? How did you run into Scourge!!?? We're not on Mobius, we're on Extamus!" "I know, that's why I asked him. He said that he was over to see the lights and the ladies. He didn't say much else, I didn't push him on it" "UGH! Everything is just so confusing and complicating! Why can't anything be as easy and simple as piano!" "Mmm, I don't know. Tho I would love it if I could just play my drums and then all my problems were solved" "It really did used to be like that, wasn't it?" "Mmhm. Sure was".

**Tails Workshop, West Side Island**

Outside of a large building built for everyday use and work, a blue hedgehog and his little brother sit in the grass and play, making faces at each other. "Sonic stop! I have to finish repairing the water wheel!" the two tailed fox responds in between laughter. "No can do lil' bro. I have to make you laugh everyday, it's my job as your older bro." "Okay, okay. I guess that's a good reason." Not long after a red echidna drops from the sky onto the ground in front of them. "KNUCKLES!!??" "Are you okay!!!??" "Eggman. He's got the Master Emerald. I tried to stop him, but I reached my limit on how far I could float." "Don't worry. Me and Tails will handle it. RIGHT LIL' BRO?" "That's right Sonic!" Sonic and Tails hop on the Tornado, Knuckles doing the same. The Tornado lifts off the ground, and takes off into the air. "Eggman!" "Sonic!!??" "GIVE ME BACK MY EMERALD!!!" "oHoHoHoHoHo! You'll have to catch me first!!". The chase continues, but finally comes to a stop when Sonic and Knuckles jump on the Eggmobile, destroying it. Knuckles floats in the air and grabs the Master Emerald. Tails pilots the Tornado, catching Knuckles and Sonic. "HaHa! Alright! Good job guys!" They laugh, and high five. Tails lands the Tornado on Angel Island, and they all hop off. "Thanks guys. He actually managed to surprise me this time." "Of course, Knuckles! You can always ask us for help!" "Now that that's over! I-don't-know-about-you-guys, but I could sure go for some chillidogs!" "HaHa! Slow down Sonic! Tho, now that you mention it, I could go for some mints." "Hmm. a nice batch of grapes would be nice." "Looks like it's time to eat!".

**Vanilla's House, West Side Island**

"Cream, dear. Would you mind setting up the dining room table?" "Of course not, mother!". The young rabbit girl gets up off the grass, and heads over to her house. "Now Cream. What did I say about laying in the grass without something to protect yourself?" "Sorry mother. Me and Gemerl were making flower crowns." "That's alright dear. Just be careful next time." "Yes mother." Gemerl walks in through the door. "Miss Vanilla, the guest have arrived." "Oh! Just in time!". Shadow and Rouge walk into the house. "Hi Vanilla. You didn't have to invite us, really." "Why of course I did! When I heard that you would be passing by, I couldn't just let you leave without giving you something to eat!" "HoHoHo, well we do love a good meal! Right Shadow?" "Yes. Thank you, Vanilla, for inviting us." "Before we eat, where is Omega?" "Oh don't worry. He's just outside. He's a bit to big to fit in through the doorway." "Hmmm. Well, I can't just let him stand out there alone! Gemerl, sweetie! Would you please go outside and keep Omega company?" "Of course Miss Vanilla." "Thank you, dear. Now, let's eat!". The occupants sat down at the table and ate while the two reformed Eggman robots conversed.


End file.
